pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Versus Water
Synopsis Dragonet and Kodakoi severely beat up a Fennekin outside and douse her in water and mucus, giving her hypothermia and pissing off her Trainer. After cleaning her up, her Trainer calms down and introduces herself as Velma. Transcript Kodakoi and Dragonet were in the fishtank together. The pink fish was holding Sugar in her fins while she was nursing. Suddenly, they had an idea: play outside. Dragonet had an easy time going outside using Magnet Rise, but Kodakoi had to drag her 85-pound body down the hallway. Dragonet: Hurry up! Kodakoi: You're only, like, 25 centimeters long and weigh only as much as a large-sized apple! I'm 85 freaking pounds! Sugar: Look, Mommy! A Fennikeey! Dragonet started to spray the poor fox with mucus for fun. Kodakoi did the same with her water. Eventually, she was drenched and shivering. Suddenly, a flashlight shined on Dragonet and Kodakoi. ???: My Fennekin! There's an unsupervised Ninja Dragonet out here dousing my Fennekin! Dragonet: Sorry! They noticed a small blue creature and a diapered bird by the girl's side. Rotom: Statch, the Fluffy Monster Pokémon. A Dark type. It can crush a car with its bare hands and fire lasers. It snaps at anyone who messes with this Pokemon. (Rotom scanned Vullaby next) Rotom: Vullaby, the Diapered Pokémon. A Dark and Flying type. Because Vullaby's wings are short, it is unable to fly yet, so it jumps around instead, dreaming one day being able to fly until it evolves. Statch: Pink fish, can I please have a glass of your milk?! Dragonet: No! That's creepy! You don't ask a lactating mother to drink her milk! Statch: Just a sip?! Dragonet punched him, knocking him out. She then went back to nursing Pudding. Pudding (With her mouth full): Mommy, why did you punch him? Say you're sorry!!!! Statch tried biting Pudding, but was stabbed by Dragonet's blade when Pudding started crying. Dragonet: Stop it! You are not getting my milk, creep! Velma: It's her body and she gets to decide who does and does not touch her. No means no. Dragonet put a blanket over her back half and Pudding to hide herself and shut Statch up, but he tried grabbing her. Velma recalled him. Velma: If you keep doing that, you'll be branded a Pokémon offender. Just warning you. Glorysia: Hello there, are you a trainer who was in Alola? Velma: Huh? Glorysia Melody appears with her Daisy and Braixen named Skylinda. Glorysia: My name is Glorysia Melody, nice to meet you! Velma: Nice to meet you too. My name is Velma. Velma pulled her Rotom Phone and scanned Braixen's entry. Velma's Rotom Phone: Braixen, the Fox Pokémon, A Fire type, and the evolved form of Fennekin. To defeat its opponent, Braixen combines the flame from the twig in its tail with its fiery breath, creating a massive Fire Spin. (Rotom Phone scanned Daisy next) Velma's Rotom Phone: Daisy, the Dove Pokémon, a Fairy-type, and the evolved form of Dai. Daisy is a sassy and full of energy. As a Chatterbox it's almost impossible to stop her from speaking her mind. Velma: The evolved form of Fennekin. You'll evolve into one someday, Fennekin. Velma's Fennekin: Really? (She pointed to Wishy, scanning it) Velma's Rotom Phone: Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokemon, a Water type, and an evolved form of Eevee. Vaporeon love fresh, clean water and can make their bodies melt away into water as well. Velma: I had a Ninja Dragonet when I was little, but she was already 25 years old and passed away when I was 5. Velma scanned Dragonet and Pudding. Velma's Rotom Phone: Ninja Dragonet, the Hybrid Pokemon, a Water and Dark type. Ninja Dragonets were first born when a female mandarin dragonet mated with a male Greninja long ago. They are very friendly and kind and love to be petted. Dragonet looked sad when she said that. Dragonet: That's sad, but I'm not surprised. The typical lifespan of a Ninja Dragonet is about 25 to 30 years. Velma: What's your current age? Dragonet: I'm 3 years old. I was born in November 2016 just before Splash and Bubbles first aired. But I was injected with a chemical that effectively froze my biological clock, making me unable to age further. Velma: So that makes you basically immortal? Dragonet: Yes. The chemical also goes into my milk and makes my babies also unable to age. Elizabeth: But due to this series' floating timelime, I and all the other characters never age either. I'm not immortal, but I'm eternally 12. Sugar: Mommy's milk not only tastes delisheey iike whipped cream, it makes me live forever!!!!! Velma: That's.... Elizabeth: You're saying lactation is disgusting? How else would her daughters eat? To make her point, Dragonet started nursing Sugar right in front of her like a cat feeding kittens. Elizabeth: Like that. Velma suddenly noticed Indie and Zurie and screamed. Major events *The group meets Velma, who owns a Fennekin. *Velma joins the group. *Velma is revealed to own a Statch and a Vullaby. Characters Humans *Elizabeth *Velma (debut) *Glorysia Pokémon *Rotom (Elizabeth's) *Dragonet *Pudding *Braixen (Glorysia's; Skylinda) *Daisy (Glorysia's) *Vaporeon (Lovely's; Wishy) *Fennekin (Velma's; debut) *Statch (Velma's; debut) *Vullaby (Velma's; debut) *Ninja Dragonet (Velma's; flashback) Trivia *As of this episode, Dragonet is revealed to be immortal, which was stated by Velma.